Havoc
by Deathe Wolfe
Summary: Percy, Nico and Thalia have been forgotten by Camp Half-Blood and are noticed by Chaos, Lord of the Universe. He needs them to help his army defend the last solar systems against an insectoid alien race or all hope is lost. One question though: a Chaos story with Norse deities? Rated T for safety PercyXOC NicoXOC ThaliaXOC
1. Prologue:A Brief History of the Universe

**Hi guys, Deathe Wolfe here! This is a Chaos story. Yes it's overused but hey, so what? Just saying that this story will have erratic updates due to my schedule so ya.**

**Disclaimer: I may be a guy but I ain't old therefore I ain't Rick**

* * *

In the beginning there was nothing. Then there was Chaos, the Creator, the first god, father of all. Over the millions of years since he appeared with his wife, Eotia, they have worked to craft the universe we know today. Chaos made the stars, the planets, the asteroids, the nebulae, the comets, he made all the objects in space. Eotia let life grow on all the planets where it either flourished or died eventually there was only 5 solar systems in each galaxy with only one planet with life on it. All was well and to safeguard each planet while they rested Eotia and Chaos set forth a race of beings known as the Protogenoi. There were 14 per planet and each had a domain to guard. The Protogenoi, or Primordials watched over everything while Chaos and Eotia slept.

But, on one planet in a far corner of the universe an insect developed an ability that could prove disastrous. They could hypnotize and therefore control any creature they came across. It is worth mentioning that at this time the Primordials were not immortal like they are now. They were similar to the Hunters of Artemis in which they would live forever but could still die. The insects grew power-hungry and managed to control the greatest creature on their planet. A beast that they used to kill the Primordials of the planet. Feeding off of the life essence of the Primordials they mutated and grew, developing high intelligence as well as a special ability depending on which Primordial they fed off. Calling themselves the Qithik they quickly developed greater and greater technology. They eventually developed space travel and upon discovering a writing in the Primordials language. It stated that there were more planets out there and more civilizations in existence. They decided that they would be the true rulers of the universe and that all would bow to them, or die.

Soon the Qithik had control of their galaxy and either killed or enslaved every race. They killed the Primordials on those planets and fed the life essence to certain animals increasing either their physical or mental attributes. They then continued on, galaxy to galaxy, conquering and killing until only twelve galaxies remained. The remaining Primordials, all 840, joined together and cast the greatest spell in existence. It reached out to Chaos and Eotia and woke them from slumber but at the same time the Qithik captured two more galaxies. The amount of energy required for the spell was immense and tragically all but the Primordials from one planet were destroyed by the spell. Chaos was horrified at the destruction caused by the Qithik and managed to throw them back to their side of the universe. He talked to the last Primordials and had them each create a replica of themselves that would remain on their planet to safeguard it while they joined Chaos and Eotia in defending the last free galaxies. They allied with the Norse gods because they were the only ones that kept to the old ways and remembered Chaos and Eotia. They recruited soldiers from the planets, people that were forgotten, outcasts but still had strength in their blood and valor in their hearts.

For ten thousand years they fought a secret war against the Qithik, some Primordials at least co-commanding one of three divisions and the others working together. But sadly, losses were heavy and the army was almost exterminated in a battle to protect one of the solar systems with only three soldiers remaining, those three each had a symbol tattooed on their arm in remembrance of their fallen comrades in addition to the normal tattoo given to members and each room control of one if three divisions. Chaos looked to the planets for more soldiers to fill the ranks and eventually he found three demi-gods on the planet earth. This is where this story truly begins.

* * *

**So what do ya think?**

**I apologize in advance for any long gaps between updates but hopefully it shouldn't be too long of a wait**

**See you next chapter**


	2. The Betrayal

**Deathe Wolfe again! So now the story really begins. Also, if you submitted an OC for the old story, please PM me or comment which OC was yours as I forgot to write down who created which OC.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a Canadian, therefor I'm not Rick**

* * *

Percy's PoV

_'That bitch! How could she?' _I was walking through the rain down a highway with my cousins, Thalia and Nico, we had left camp two weeks ago. Two fucking weeks of pain and sorrow, looking for a way out of this mess. It was all her fault, her's and that bastard Anthony's. We walked slowly, each remembering why we left and who we still trust. Only Katie, Grover, the Stoll's, Chris, Clarisse and the rest of the Seven as well as Reyna and Malcolm still believed in us. Suddenly I am overwhelmed by a flashback of when I found out.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just returned from Olympus to ask Athena's permission to marry Annabeth. Thankfully she agreed and even gave me the ring. The only shadow on my mind was Anthony. My half-brother was one arrogant asshole, he was trying to make me look bad while always going for what I still had. He kept spreading rumors about me but no one really listened except for campers that were new and hadn't been there during the Titan or Giant wars. I didn't really care what he was saying about me but when he started __slowly removing my friends with lies and deceit I started speaking out against him. But of course it was too late, almost everyone hated me except my close friends and most of the gods hated me with even more of a vengeance. But this day was going to be good, I can feel it. As I walked across the camp boundary I stopped and scratched Peleus on the head. I headed to my cabin to put some stuff away then went to find Annabeth. I walked over to Malcolm who was sitting on a bench outside his cabin reading a book. "Hey Malcolm, you seen Annabeth anywhere nearby?"_

_He looked up at me and shook his head while replying," Not at the moment but I saw her go into the woods a few hours ago." I nodded, "Okay, thanks Malcolm." He just waved and went back to his book. When I got to the woods I looked around but couldn't see Annabeth, I walked the path to Zeus' Fist then was about to check near Bunker 9 when I heard the giggling. I looked around but only saw my brother Anthony making out with a blond. Thinking that she was an Aphrodite girl, I headed towards the path when I heard something that made me freeze. "Oh Anthony, you're so much better than Percy." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Annabeth was cheating on me with Anthony. "Mmmmm, when are you going to break up with my weak half-brother?" She giggled again than replied "Soon, babe. He's supposed to be returning today from a quest and I can break up with him after dinner. I shook my head, glared then snarled while walking into the clearing where they were. "No need, Annabeth. I heard it all." She turned and the color drained out of her face. "P-P-Percy, it's not what it looks like, I can explain." She started to run towards me but I sidestepped and pulled out the ring. "I was going to propose to you but you cheated on me and now have the nerve to lie about it!" I yelled at her. When she saw the velvet box she gasped and reached for it. "Yes, I'll marry you, please I was forced by Anthony." I glanced at him and he just smirked and shook his head, denying that Annabeth was telling the truth. "Sorry Annabeth but I don't think so." I pulled the ring away from her, pocketed it and walked off._

_That night I took all the emergency ambrosia and nectar in my cabin, all my mortal money as well as my drachmas, put them all in a backpack with my clothes and took the Minotaur horn off my wall. I left a letter that I wrote earlier in the day by the Big House and then I snuck over to Thalia's Pine and used my powers to carve a small hole in the ground that I then filled with water and placed the Minotaur horn inside. To make sure no one took it I covered the water in ice and enchanted it so that no one could break it unless I wanted them to. I was about to leave camp forever when two hands grabbed my shoulders. "And just where do you think you're going, Seaweed Brain?" I turned around and saw Nico and Thalia standing there. Thalia wasn't dressed in her usual Hunter's clothes and I raised an eyebrow at that. She sighed, "I couldn't take it anymore after Phoebe's death, so I left but on good terms with the rest of the Hunt and Artemis." I nodded and answered Nico's question "Annabeth cheated on me with Anthony. I've lost my place here so I'm going to leave." They nodded and then when I turned to leave they followed me. "Why are you guys following me? You guys are still welcome at camp." Nico must have shook his head because I could hear his hair moving"Perce, the only reason I was tolerated by Anthony at camp was because he didn't want you to mess up his pretty-boy face." Thalia just gave me a shock to my neck and gave her reason. "I was going to stay at camp but Anthony sounds like a real arrogant bastard and I just lost all respect for Annabeth." I just shrugged and muttered, "Fine then. We stick together." Nico pointed to the ice-covered whole that help my Minotaur horn, "I want to put something in there." Thalia nodded in agreement and I melted the ice, Nico knelt and placed his skull ring and Thalia dropped Aegis in there as well. I replaced the ice and we turned our backs on camp and left. _

_*Flashback Ends*_

I gasped as I came back to reality and realized that no time had passed while the flashback happened. Nico and Thalia looked at me and I shrugged, "Flashback" They nodded and we kept on travelling. We were somewhere near Boston by now. After the first night of travel we had come to my mother's apartment only to find a massive fire raging. Nico did a quick check of the life signatures and then shook his head. I just clenched my jaw and turned northward. Therefore we ended up in Boston, where we were now running like crazy from a massive pack of hellhounds and just to add insult there were Lastrygonian giants riding them. I ducked as a flaming cannonball shot over my head then I turned around and slashed at a riderless hellhound that got too close. Right then we ran into an alley that ended in a brick wall when a rip opened up between us and the monsters and a man dressed in a black suit with white spots on it stepped out. He looked at the monsters, frowned and held out his hand while muttering something. The monsters all dissolved into a black mist that he sucked into his hand and then he turned to us. I couldn't find the words to describe him except timeless, he looked like he was in his mid-thirties with dark skin and black hair. His eyes were white with black irises so you couldn't tell where the pupil was. In his eyes was a sense of seeing everything since before time began. I narrowed my eyes and asked him, "Who are you?" When he spoke it was a deep, rich voice that automatically calmed you down. "I, my dear demigods, am Chaos"

Nico PoV

_Wow, this guy must be insanely powerful, I bet he could take down all the Titans without breaking a sweat. But what does he want with three demigods like us?_ It seems like I said the last part of that out loud because Chaos laughed and answered the question. "I want you three because I need more recruits for my group of soldiers to help me protect the universe. Also you'll find a new family away from those who betrayed you and maybe some old friends" We looked at each other and nodded, Percy turned to Chaos "We accept, Lord Chaos." He smiled and said "Please call me Chaos." Then he walked through the portal and we followed him.

* * *

**Whoo, so that's that. Next one will be on Saturday.**

**See you next chapter**


	3. The Primordials

**Deathe Wolfe here, sorry for the delay, had a power outage and only got on just now. If you had an OC submitted for the earlier story, please comment or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenager, therefore I'm not Rick**

* * *

3rd Person PoV

Chaos and the three cousins appeared at a massive door that was made of obsidian inlaid with gems and lines of palladium, osmium and titanium. He pushed them open and they walked into a throne room that put the one on Olympus to shame. It was made in the same style as the doors and had 16 thrones in a horseshoe shape. The one on the far right was made of what seemed to be pure darkness that swirled and twisted, always trying to become a formless mass, in it sat a man that had pure black hair and eyes with dark skin and was wearing leather armor that was colored black with a broadsword at his side and a bow on his back. The one next to that was nearly as dark but had engravings of a crescent moon all over them and the top seemed to be made of dark clouds, in it was a woman who had hair and eyes as black as the man she sat next to but her skin was a ghostly white color that seemed to get paler the more you looked at her. She was dressed in armor identical to the man but she had two short swords on her waist and a knife hilt sticking up from each boot. Next to her was a throne that was a gold-grey color that had clocks all over it that all had different times on them. In it was a man that seemed to change between being in his mid-twenties and his mid-fifties, his eyes were a sandy bronze color and his hair changed between the color of his throne and iron grey, his skin was tanned and he had a short beard the same color as his hair. He was dressed in metal armor the same color as his throne and he had a katana at his waist and held a long staff made of oak wood with a clock at the top.

Next to him was a throne nearly identical to his. It was the same color but was unadorned, but when you looked at it you had a sense of everything that happened was necessary to the existence of the universe. In the throne was a woman who had pale blond hair with golden eyes. She had on a dress that matched her hair with a long spear strapped to her back. Next to her was a throne made of blue-green coral. Near the top it was made of glass and was an aquarium. Engraved on the coral was representations of all the animals that lived in the ocean. In it sat a woman who had blue hair and sea-blue eyes. She was wearing light blue leather armor with metal plates on it. She had a pair of one-handed axes at her waist and a trident on her back. A throne made of black jagged rock and five lines that combined at the middle was next to her. In it was a man who was wearing black armor with spikes sticking out on all the joints. He had a helm on that had a vortex where the face was supposed to be. A massive broadsword was strapped to his back. The final throne on that side of the room was one made of a glass outline filled with a miniature world that was constantly being destroyed and created. In it was a woman who had multicolored eyes and red hair. She had a shirt on that had a map of the entire world on it and was wearing blue jeans. She had a cutlass at her side and a shield on her back. The two thrones in the middle were the two biggest in the room. The first throne was a dull red and seemed to be made out of a low burning fire, it was empty as was the one next to it. That one was made of a sheer black metal that had the entire universe on it.

On the left side of the horseshoe was seven other thrones. On the far left was one made of clouds that were normally fluffy but turned black and flashed lightning when the occupant glared at the man across from him. The occupant was a young man that looked like Apollo with the blond hair and tanned skin, he even had headphones on. He had yellow eyes and sunglasses pushed up on his hair. He was dressed in a light blue hoodie with a cloud on it and jeans. He had a bow and quiver on his back and a sword at his belt. Next to him was a throne made of pure gold that had small suns engraved all over it. In it was a woman with the same hair and complexion as the man next to her and the same eyes. She had a golden dress on and a rapier at her side with a dagger in one of her boots. Next to her was a throne made of light blue stone with clouds on it. It had a representation of the weather on it and in it was an old man in a blue suit that would sometimes go gray. He had white hair and blue eyes with thin white scars all over his body. He had a DMR sniper rifle on his back and a bandolier of magazines on his torso. Next to him was a throne made of dirt with mini trees at the top and a stream going down one side. In it was a woman with dirty brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a green and brown dress with a glaive on her back. Next to her was a throne made of water with a trident on the back. In it was a man identical to Poseidon except for the fact that his hair had grey streaks in it. He had a trident on his back and a shield made of ice strapped to his left arm. Next to him were two nearly identical thrones. Both were red and both had hearts on them. In one was a young man that had blond hair and red eyes. He had a red shirt on and black jeans with a red bow with a quiver of red arrows on his back. The man next to him had black hair and pink eyes. He had identical clothes on and had a battle-ax strapped to his back.

Thalia PoV

Wow, this place was fancy. My only question was: who were these people? And what did Chaos want with us? Chaos chuckled and motioned his hand towards the people on the thrones. "These people, demigods, are the primordials." He pointed to the man in black armor. "Erebus, Primordial of Darkness." The woman in black. "Nyx, Primordial of Night." The man that switched ages. "Chronos, Primordial of Time." The woman in gold-grey. "Ananke, Primordial of Necessity." The woman with the trident. "Thalassa, Primordial of the Seas." The man with the void for a face. "Tartarus, Primordial of Torment." The woman that was continuously creating the mini world. "Thesis, Primordial of Creation." He switched to the other side of the room. The man in gold. "Aether, Primordial of Light." The woman in gold. "Hemera, Primordial of Day." The man with the DMR. "Ouranos, Primordial of Air." The woman on the earthen throne. "Gaea, Primordial of Earth." The man with the trident. "Pontus, Primordial of Water." The man with red eyes. "Eros, Primordial of Love." The final man with pink eyes. "Phanes, Primordial of Procreation."

He turned to us and said. "I assume you want to know why I need your help." He made a holographic image of a insectoid that walked on two legs with spindly extremities and intelligent but bulging eyes. "This is a type of Qithik, a race of insects that have a terrifying combination of abilities: They can hypnotize people and therefore can control their minds and they can absorb the life essence of a dying immortal." The primordials shuddered for a second then calmed down. Chaos continued. "Many years ago, all the planets in the universe had Primordials to guard them. The Qithik killed the Primordials on their planet and grew more powerful and intelligent with the absorbed powers. They developed space travel and conquered every planet they came across until there was only twelve solar systems left. The Primordials of those twelve systems came together and cast a spell that woke me from my slumber. Sadly, two of the systems were lost to the Qithik and all but the Primordials you see here were destroyed by the energy required for the spell. I forced the Qithik back to their side of the Universe and created a shield around the last ten solar systems. But now they have returned and I need your help heroes, now that you know what we are fighting against I ask you again: will you join us?"

* * *

**Whew, now that was long! I'm going to need OCs for later chapters so if you could send them in that would be great. Here's the information I need to make them.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race: (mortal, demi-whatever, species from other planets)**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**Pets (if any):**

**Physical Description:**

**Clothes:**

**How they were recruited:**

**Romantic Interests:**

**Attitude:**

**Powers (if any):**

**Nationality (if from Earth):**

**Please if demi-whatever just from Greek, Roman and Norse religion because Norse are badass.**

**See you next chapter**


	4. Friends, Old and New

**Hey guys, Deathe Wolfe here. For this chapter and the rest until chapter number 8 I will be using the OCs submitted for the story when it was first posted. So, until chapter 8 is posted you can submit OCs, after that I won't be accepting any more because I really need to get the story going at that point. Also, if you submitted an OC for the original story which was taken down, don't worry, I kept them all but I made one mistake: I forgot to write down the names of the people that submitted OCs. So if you submitted one earlier then please either comment which OC was yours or PM me with that info.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not overly rich, therefor I'm not Rick, also I don't own Avenged Sevenfold, The Last of Us ,PS3 or any other brands/trademarked things mentioned**

* * *

Percy's POV

I looked at my cousins briefly then turned back to Chaos. "Heck yeah, we'll join you Lord Chaos." Chaos smiled, "Please, just Chaos. Now there are three divisions: the Shadows, the Trackers and the Paragons, each division specializes in different things: the Shadows focus on reconnaissance and assassination, the Trackers deal with long range combat as well as guerilla warfare and the Paragons are close combat and hand to hand fighters." I nodded briefly and then looked over at the Primordials. "Well then, let's get started." Chaos nodded and walked over to Nico and suddenly Erebus, Tartarus, Nyx and another man with dark hair and eyes that were always changing color were standing right next to him. "Nico, you'll be part of The Shadows, under the command of Erebus, Nyx, Tartarus and Loki." Chaos then gave Nico a watch with multiple buttons on it, Nyx handed him a tablet, Erebus placed a communication headset in his hand, Tartarus gave him a journal and Loki tossed him a backpack full of armor, everything either black or red. Nico looked like Christmas had come early. The leaders of The Shadows disappeared and Chaos walked over to Thalia. "Thalia, you're in The Trackers, led by Ouranous, Gaea, Thalassa and Ullr. Said deities materialized next to Chaos. She was given the same things as Nico except her's were electric blue or military camouflage. He finally turned to me, "Percy, you'll be joining The Paragons, you're commanders are Chronos, Thesis, Aether and Tyr." Once again the primordials/gods he listed appeared while the others disappeared and I was given the same stuff except mine was either turquoise or steel gray and the armor had the sound of metal to it.

Nico's POV

I grinned at the stuff I got, it's amazing how much there is for us. Chaos cleared his throat and we looked at him, "Okay, the watch doubles as an electronic wallet that tracks the credits you earn on missions as well as tracks your medical information and the tablet has your schedule on it and also updates you with notifications and announcements and will let you message other Guardians." A tall man with blond hair, a beard and intricately engraved armor appeared next to Chaos. "This is Heimdall, Norse guardian of Asgard. He'll show you around." He smiled at us, "Okay guys, as you know, this is the throne room where Chaos and the Primordials discuss everything." He pointed to a small door behind Chaos' throne, "That's where the Norse Gods as well as the Guardians talk about stuff." He led us out of the throne room and down a hallway paneled in dark wood panels with carpeting and archways with lots of doors that were closer together on the right and farther apart on the left with a door at the far end on the left set even farther away from the rest. "The doors on your right are classrooms for your theoretical classes and the doors on your left are training rooms and that one at the far end leads to the store where you can buy stuff with the credits on your watch." He briefly showed us the classrooms and training rooms and told us we would look at the shop at the end of orientation. We walked through the archway at the end of the hallway and into a room that looked exactly like a school cafeteria. "This is the canteen, it's where you eat, obviously, and where Chaos and the Primordials make group announcements, like when we get new recruits." He pointed to the three doors on the other three walls, one was black, one was camp and one was steel grey. "Those doors lead to the rooms of Chaos' Guardians. The black one is for the Shadows, the camo one is for the Trackers and the grey one is for the Paragons." He let out a whistle and a person walked out of the door for the Paragons and one for the Thunderers but no one noticed the figure that came out of the Shadows door until he tapped me on the shoulder.

I pretty much jumped out of my skin when he did that because I never saw him open the door. Thalia and Percy looked about as startled as I did but Heimdall and the leaders for the other groups were laughing their asses off. When they were done laughing, Heimdall grinned at us, "Don't worry, Naal has done that to very single recruit that has shown up, the only one he hasn't done it to is Raiden because he got here before Naal." I looked at the guy who snuck up on me, he was a huge African-American guy that was ripped, he had two pistols at his side and the hilt of a dagger sticking out of each boot, he was wearing a leather jacket and had dark sunglasses on but the most noticeable thing were the black wings that stuck out of his shoulder blades. Heimdall looked at his watch and then looked at us. "Okay, so Raiden, I want you to introduce Percy to the Paragons, Elizabeth, let Thalia meet the Trackers and Naal, show Nico around the Shadows. Then bring them to the store in one hour so they can get the stuff for their rooms then the oath will be taken before supper." They all nodded and Naal motioned with his head to the black door. Past the door was a hallway that was painted black with dark gray tiles, there were only three doors, "The one on the right is the armory, the left one is the obstacle and parkour courses and the one ahead of us is where we're going." We went through the door into what was clearly the living room. It had multiple couches and comfy chairs, a ping-pong table, a huge TV with gaming systems, a kitchen and a fireplace and a door on either side of the fireplace. There were five other people in the room, four girls and one guy, they all looked at me when we entered the room and I suddenly felt like someone sucker punched me in the gut: one of them was Bianca. "Okay guys, this is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Nico these are Völundr Enok, son of Loki, Phoenix Ashes, daughter of Hephaestus, Sophia Carstairs, daughter of Boreas, Ariella Bastelle and Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades and I'm guessing she's your sister." Völundr was sitting in a chair, with a white hoodie and black jeans, staring into the fire and petting the white wolf next to him, Phoenix was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, tossing little balls of fire into it, with a black mastiff sleeping next to her, Sophia was on the floor next to Phoenix, grooming an albino labrador , Ariella was sitting on the couch, cleaning a sniper rifle while a cat was laying on her knee and Bianca got up from her seat and gave me a big hug. When she stepped back I noticed she had black combat boots, ripped black jeans and a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt and she had a short sword and a dagger, both made of Stygian Iron and a black raven was perched on her shoulder. One thing that was similar was that everyone had a tattoo of a wolf against a rising moon on their right wrist in black.

The rest gave a mixed reply of greetings and Naal pointed to the door on the right of the fireplace, "That door leads to the guys bedrooms, yours is second on the left." I walked through the door into a hallway identical to the one from the canteen and opened the second door on the left. The room was empty and a different voice spoke up behind me, "Don't freak man, you buy all your furniture from the shop." I spun around and saw Völundr right behind me. "Shit man, don't sneak up on me like that." He grinned and headed back to the main room, I shrugged and followed him

Thalia's POV

Elizabeth headed towards the camo door and I followed her, noticing she had a falcon on one shoulder. I decided to ask questions once we got to wherever we were going and then ask questions. We passed through the door and entered a hallway straight out of a hunting lodge: wooden floors, low ceiling and trophies on the wall. There were three doors, one on the left, one to the right and one dead ahead. Elizabeth pointed to the right one then the left one, "One to you right is the special equipment room and the one to your left is tracking arena." We walked through the door at the far end and came to a large room, a huge fireplace against one wall, chairs carved out of wood, a couple of couches, a kitchen area and hunting rifles on the walls as well as a big flat screen TV. There were 5 people in the room, two guys and 3 girls, Elizabeth cupped her mouth with her hands, "Alright guys, listen up. This is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Thalia, these are Alf Andrews, son of Ullr, Julianna Cross, daughter of Gmot, Jamie Kene, daughter of Jupiter, Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, Elizabeta Vasilyev, daughter of Thesis and I'm Elizabeth Winstor, daughter of Zeus." Most of them gave some form of greeting but Jamie just let out a grunt. I let out a low whistle, "Dad's been busy." I looked at the other members of the Trackers, Alf was pale with his light blond hair pulled in a ponytail, he had daggers strapped to his belt and was sitting in a chair busy cleaning a pair of FN Five-Sevens with a bow on his back. He had pants that looked like deer hide and a wolf pelt cloak. Elizabeta had the same complexion and hair color as Alf and she had a red hoodie with a bear and some strange writing underneath it. She was leaning against a huge grizzly bear right next to the fire with a staff next to her. Julianna was taking up a whole couch with a falcon looking at her, she had auburn hair, silver eyes and some badass clothes. Black shirt with NO on it, black skinny jeans, blood red jacket, biker boots and a small necklace. She was busy tossing a dagger up and down. Jamie was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on a second one, the bangs of her shoulder length black hair draped over her right eye, she had a black t-shirt with the Anarchy A on it over a very light, long-sleeve grey shirt, dark blue ripped jeans and black converse. She was polishing an Imperial Gold gladius and had a dagger at her side. Zoe ran up to me and embraced me, when she backed away I got a look at her, she looked the same except instead of her normal hunting clothes she had a black hoodie with a globe on it, a silver t-shirt was showing at her neck, she had black skinny jeans and silver combat boots. She had her usual bow strapped to her back and hunting knives at her waist and in her boots. I observed Elizabeth out of the corner of my eye, she had a gold whip coiled at her waist and the hilt of a dagger poked up from her boot, she had a light blue tank top under a black leather jacket, black combat boots, denim shorts and a hell of a lot of bracelets. The one thing that was the same between all of them was a brown tattoo of a wolf against the rising moon. "Your bedroom is through the door on the right and is third on the left. It's empty right now and you can buy your furniture there." I nodded and laid down on the other couch.

Percy's POV

Raiden led me toward the steel grey door and put his hand to it. It slid up into the roof with a noticeable hiss and we passed into a stainless steel hallway. There were only three doors, one on my left, one on my right and one straight ahead. "The one on the right is the forge and the armory, the one on your left is the arena and we'll see what's in the one ahead of us." Once again, when Raiden put his hand to the door, it slid up and we walked into a very nice room: wood floors and wood paneling, a stone fireplace, a big TV with gaming systems, two doors near the fireplace, couches and chairs and a small kitchen area. There were three guys and two girls lounging around and one of them looked like Luke, "Alright guys, we have a new recruit: this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Percy these are Miles Norman, son of Apollo, Raquel Gutierrez, daughter of Helios, Audrey Spectrum, daughter of Artemis, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Rocky Johnson, son of Draco and I'm Raiden, son of Chaos and Artemis." Luke nodded to me and the rest gave some form of greeting, I looked at my new comrades: Miles had a Native-American look to him, he looked to be 6'1" or so and had brown skin, was slightly on the muscular side and had a scar running from his side burn to the corner of his mouth. He had casual jeans and a shirt on and was wearing his breastplate over his shirt. He was sitting in one of the recliners watching Raquel with a broad grin on his face and two swords on his back with a mountain lion sleeping next to him. Raquel was playing The Last of Us with a determined look on her face, she was Hispanic like Leo, she looked quite a bit like Jennifer Lawrence but had light blue eyes and brown hair, she was around 5'8" or maybe a bit more and was built like a dancer. She had combat boots, jeans and a golden hoodie on and had an Imperial Gold broadsword strapped to her back. Audrey was sitting of to one side, polishing a 3-foot long sword made of a strange black and purple metal. She had auburn hair like her mother, oddly compelling purple eyes and was roughly 5'8". She was wearing a black shirt with purple stripes, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. She also had a bow made from the same metal as her sword strapped to her back. Luke was wearing green converse, jeans and a shirt with snakes on it. Instead of Backbiter, he had a similar sword made of the same metal as Audrey's and he still had his scar and was, like Miles, sitting in a recliner while grinning broadly at Raquel. Rocky was, like the other two, in a recliner watching Raquel with a small smile. He was roughly 6'1" or so, had an athletic build and had red eyes with black electric lines through them. He had black, spiky hair and some of his teeth were unusually sharp. He had black combat boots, black jeans and a read shirt with a black snake on it. He had a Chinese style sword made of mortal steel and Stygian Iron leaning next to his chair and a glaive of the same material strapped to his back but the most noticeable thing was the giant snake coiled around him. Raiden was a study, he had mismatched eyes with the right being red and the left being silver, loose black hair like Nico as well as an old WWII era military jacket that was black and red with a red Japanese dragon coiled up the right arm. He had a silver shirt underneath, black cargo pants and boots made almost entirely from metal. He had a pair of katanas strapped to his back and a shotgun over that. His clothes and weapons screamed that he was Japanese but his features were more Greek than anything. The one thing that was identical was the grey tattoo everyone had of a wolf against the rising moon. Raiden pointed to the door to the left of the fireplace, "That's were you're bedroom is, you're third on the left but it's empty right now and you can get your furniture at the shop." I nodded, sat down next to Audrey and began to sharpen Riptide.

55 MINUTES LATER

No one's POV

At the end of the hour, the three new recruits of Chaos followed the leaders of their respective divisions to the shop. Heimdall met them at the shop door and nodded to them, "OK, so to start off here's a list of stuff you get for free, and here's 25,000 points to start you off. It's 5:20 right now so you have forty minutes until supper, now go on and get your stuff." They moved quickly into the shop and spread out looking for what they want. They quickly saw that the shop was quite unique: instead of endless lines of different beds, bedside tables, desks, etc. there were stands next to these big open spaces and each stand had a tablet on it. Each tablet was for a different kind of furniture and they could browse through that and when they wanted a better look, it would materialize next to them full size. After a minute or two, Percy and Nico met up at the tablet for beds. Nico decided to let Percy know about who he met. "Perce, I found out that Chaos brought Bianca back to life." Percy clapped him on the shoulder and grinned at him. Later on, Percy ran into Thalia while she was choosing a bookshelf, she raises an eyebrow at him. "Didn't think you would be particularly interested in this type of furniture." He shrugged, "If nothing else, I can pur my video games on it, Thals. Also, it seems that Luke got brought back to life by Chaos." Thalia nodded at him and went back to choosing a bookshelf. By the end of the forty minutes, they had gotten all their furniture and they walked out of the shop. Heimdall and the three leaders met them in the hallway, Heimdall greeted them. "Well then, now that that's sorted out, it's time to take the oath."

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter and I'm exhausted. Fourth chapter should hopefully be in a couple weeks but I'm going to be busy this summer so you never know. For OCs, follow this form.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race: (mortal, demi-whatever, species from other planets (if demi-whatever, include non-mortal parentage))**

**Weapon(s) of choice:**

**Pets (if any):**

**Physical Description:**

**Clothes:**

**How they were recruited:**

**Romantic Interests (can include other OCs):**

**Attitude:**

**Powers (if any):**

**Nationality (if from Earth):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**If demi-whatever include immortal parent and restrict it to Greek, Roman and Norse mythology.**

**See you next chapter**


	5. The Oath

**Hey all! Deathe Wolfe with chapter 4 here. Hopefully you like the story and please, if you submitted an OC in the previous version of the story, either review or PM me of which OC is yours. Also, any OCs submitted that have not yet been introduced will be introduced sometime between now and chapter 8 or during chapter 8 (this is chapter 8 after the prologue so it will be chapter 9 in the list of chapters).**

**Answering reviews of first three chapters.**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: Thank you and I am using your OC**

**Hermes Child Awesomeness : Thanks and using your OC**

** : Thanks**

**Pacmayne: Not sure if compliment or not but thanks**

**LostHiddenShadow: Using you OC, well made too**

**xxmattxx: Not intentional but thanks**

**TheOcean'sFirstDaughter: Thanks for the OC, good one too**

**PJOHOOwriter: Good OC, thanks**

**puzzlingnerd57: Thanks for letting me know**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, why would I write this story? Also I don't own Netflix or Game of Thrones TV series or any other stuff mentioned that needs a disclaimer.**

* * *

Nico's POV

After we got our furniture (mine was all black and gray of course), Heimdall led us back to the cafeteria area for an oath. Shouldn't be too bad, I would think, but who knows. The three different groups sat at tables in their signature colors and the Norse god that commanded each group was seated at the head of the table. At the front of the room were three more tables, one for Chaos and the Primordials and two fore the Norse gods and goddesses. When we entered, Heimdall murmured a brief apology and a warning, "It's all a formality so just stand there and don't do anything to disrupt it." He headed to the only empty seat at one of the tables. Chaos stood up, clapped his hands together and everyone rose to their feet, he turned to us and announced, " These three demigods have decided to join the ranks of the Soldiers of Chaos, will anyone vouch for them?" Bianca stood up from the Shadows table, " I am Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades and member of the Shadows. I vouch for Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." A girl with black eyes stood up from the Trackers table, " I am Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and member of the Trackers. I vouch for Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Finally a guy with a scar running down one cheek stood up from the Paragons table, " I am Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and member of the Paragons. I vouch for Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Chaos smiled and looked at the three leaders of the divisions, "Since they are vouched for, will you accept them into your divisions. The gods in charge of each division looked at Raiden, Elizabeth and Naal then turned to Chaos and nodded. He motioned for us to go up to the front of the room, we did so and kneeled. He looked directly at us and in his eyes I could see things, terrible things and beautiful things, " Repeat after me: I was an outcast, forgotten and despised, I was abandoned by those who I cared for and betrayed by my friends. But I am no longer that person and no longer alone. I am the sword in the night, I am the wall that protects the weak, I am the light that dispels the shadows, I am the eyes that guard the innocent, I will stand with my brother and sister Soldiers against the darkness that looms on the horizon and if need be, I will lay down my life to protect others that I care for in times of battle and in times of peace. This is my life, my family and my home, this I pledge, to Chaos, to the Primordials and to myself. So be it." We repeated that oath and I felt a slight tingling on my right arm, when I looked I noticed that I now had a black tattoo of a wolf against a rising moon on my wrist.

Chaos looked at all the Soldiers, "Now that they have taken the oath, it is time to eat." Everyone cheered at that statement and we separated to go to our tables. I took a seat next to Naal and looked at my plate, he chuckled, " Ok Nico, you think what you want and your plate will fill up with it and then you touch your left hand to your wrist where the tattoo is as a sign of respect to Chaos. " I nodded a thanks and thought about chicken parmigiana and a glass of iced tea and that's what got put on my plate. I then followed Naar's instructions about the sign of respect. After supper and some gelato for dessert, we headed back to the living rooms to hang out before bed. I looked at the group, "When Chaos was describing the three divisions, he really only said a brief summary of each, so what exactly is the Shadows all about?" Naar and Völundr looked at me, but it was Sophia from behind me that spoke up. "He mentioned recon and assassination, right?" I nodded. "Well, we're a bit more than that, we go where the Trackers and the Paragons can't get to. We are more about stealthand strategy than agility or brute strength. Aside from that, we are a bit more of a suicide squad at times and we incorporate some elements of the other groups into ours." I nodded and thanked Sophia, after a few hours of talking I stretched and yawned, "I'm off to bed, it's been a long day. Night guys." Everyone gave some form of good night and I fell on my new bed and into a dreamless sleep.

Thalia's POV

After a supper of venison, we went back to the group room to chat before we went to sleep. I looked at Zoe, "How did you get recruited Zoe?" She grinned at me, "After a few years in the sky, Lord Ouranos decided that I would make a good Soldier and he mentioned it to Lord Chaos, who invited me to join. By the way, how is the hunt?" I grimaced, "You heard about the Second Giant War?" She nodded. "Anyway, shortly after that the Leviathan surfaced and we had to go deal with him. The plan was that the Hunt would stay back and go for the weak points with our bows while Lady Artemis and Phoebe would distract him at close range. Unfortunately a new hunter named Alexis, who is a arrogant, stuck up bitch, messed it all up. She shot the base of the tale and he swung it and caught Phoebe full in the chest. I left shortly afterwards and last I heard, she was in charge." Zoe gave me a hug and after a few hours of talking about stuff that happened to us, I headed off to bed to rest up.

The next morning after breakfast, we had division training which meant that we would train in what our division does, obviously, and not on out personnel goals. Therefore we were practicing our stealth and our tracking. Since I was a newbie, Julianna spent most of the time telling me about the different variations of Qithik we would find as well as their tracks and how we would fight them. She also told me of the many races that the Qithik had enslaved through either hypnosis or conquest. I also picked up a bow made of astral steel to replace my Hunters bow and a pair of kknives made also of astral steel. After training we had a bit of free time before lunch so I went on Netflix and turned on the first episode of Game of Thrones, a TV series I had heard a lot about. It's so gory but has such a good storyline.

Percy's POV

We had some division training after breakfast so I was learning how to kill Qithik. Most of the division were just taking on hordes of them but Raiden took me aside and was giving me the basics of the different types I would find. Eventually though after a particularly brutal fight against 20 of them I dropped Riptide, "I can't use Riptide anymore Raiden, too many bad memories. Can I take a look through the armory to see what I could find?" He gave me the go ahead and I crossed the hall to the armory. It was a huge room with rows of weapons, axes, swords, maces etc. all made from the same purplish black metal. I wandered through the axe and mace areas almost just browsing but when I walked into the sword section I started to get serious. After about fifteen minutes I found a pair that seemed perfect, both around three and a half feet in length, perfectly balanced, one was heavier and had a wider blade but the other was more of a saber and had more of a slashing feel than the other one which was almost a crushing type of style. I decided to practice and assumed the normal dual wield stance, immediately I just started to slash and stab at the air like there were hordes of Qithik around me. After a few minutes of that I decided that these would be perfect for me and I picked up the two scabbards for them. I returned to the training area and started up again, unfortunately I only had limited training with dual wielding so I was doing worse but after a while I started to get the feel for my swords and I started to develop a style that was part Greek, part Roman and entirely my own.

After that we had a break but I just stayed behind to continue working on my swordsmanship. We stopped for lunch then we had power training and pet training. All the Soldiers went to one of the training rooms and just trained together under the instructions of the Primordials and the Norse gods. I saw one guy in white leather ripping through holograms with a pair of axes and a white wolf with him and there was a girl who was bashing pseudo-Qithik with a staff while a massive bear just destroying them with her. Raquel was burning Qithik left and right and another girl with a flaming spear just annihilate the shit out of any enemy near her. I went to try my new technique out with my water powers but realized that ,like Riptide, they held too many memories for me. I walked up to Pontus to ask him about my problem, "Lord Pontus, I am the new guy, Percy Jackson and I'm a son of Poseidon." He nodded as if to say 'go on' "I would normally use my water powers during a fight but found that they bring too many painful memories." He smiled at me and held out his hands, palm up, "My boy, the simplest way to fix that is to use your powers to control ice or steam and I will help you control it." In one hand an ice shard formed and in the other, a cloud of steam started to rise.I thanked him and we started training in earnest, my first thing I had to learn was to make steam or ice without first controlling water then transforming it into the other states. By the end of the training period I could make steam but not ice.

Nico's POV

After training, we had some free time and we just sort of chilled and got to know each other better. I found out that Ariella was part cat and a world class sniper, Völundr had a massive crush on a Tracker named Elizabeta Vasilyev, Naal was exiled from his home because black wings were apparently a sign of evil and that Sophia was the only runaway in the group. After supper, we went back to the common room, stoked up the fire and continued talking until, one by one, we headed for bed. As I fell asleep for the first time in my life, I felt at home and I felt like I belonged.

* * *

**So that was chapter four, remember I won't accept OCs after chapter 8 is posted (chapter 9 in list and chapter 8 after prologue) as I am introducing the OCs that chapter. Also if you submitted and OC during the first version of the story, please PM me or review which OC is yours so I know. Finally, I will be gone for the next 5 weeks but I will try to keep writing during that time and maybe post a chapter or two when I can but don't expect anything for at least two weeks, maybe more.**

**See you next chapter**


	6. Warnings

**Hey guys, Deathe Wolfe here! So my vacation is going well. I wrote this entirely by hand and so I don't know if it meets my goal of 2000 words per chapter but oh well. Remember that chapter 8 (9 if you count the prologue) is the deadline for OCs and if you submitted an OC for the previous story, review or PM who it was if you hadn't done so already. Also, for OCs with the romantic interests, do not write down Percy, Nico or Thalia as I have decided which OCs I will ship them with.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO, or anything else mentioned**

* * *

Nico's POV 500 years later

I moved silently through the predawn darkness that covered the streets of Caronas, the capital on the planet Silbynan. My target was the leader of the Rebellion, a man named Ezvog Andrui. He was a clever man who played on the common man's fears and superstitions. Unfortunately, he was of the same ideals as Vladimir Lenin, Fidel Castro and Chairman Mao Zedong, himself the leader of the people but a dictator and cruel oppressor. The atrocities he committed against any government member he came across were legendary for their brutality and the time it took for the poor soul to die. He was holed up in his headquarters, a fortress so well defended that it made Fort Knox look like a toy castle. His second in command and other various leaders were either with him or in hideouts only slightly less secure. The entire division of the Shadows who were not already on an assignment were devoted to this job because Ezvog was a threat to the freedom of Silbynan, which threatened the security of the Delta system, one of ten free star systems left. The rest of the Shadows who were here either had visited the other hideouts or had already visited the headquarters. I smiled as I climbed the side of the 70 foot tall building to the one weak point the architectural plans had shown: a sky light that conveniently led to Ezvog's bedroom. I opened the sky light and dropped silently to the floor of the bedroom. As planned, Bianca and Völundr had both crept in earlier to kill everyone and to plant anti-Rebellion propaganda throughout the house before helping Naal with the other strongholds. I gagged the Rebel leader and tied his hands behind his back, I then woke him up and put a knife to his throat. " Ah, Ezvog, I would like to show you some things." He began to struggle and I pressed the knife harder, "Sorry old boy, but if you keep it up this knife might go a bit too far into you neck." He stopped struggling pretty much instantly and I forced him to stand up and walk forward. We walked through rooms of his dead soldiers and followers clutching papers that denounced his movement as demonic and anarchist, we passed through the rooms of his trusted lieutenants who had secret compartments filled with books against him. The one thing though that broke him was to see his second in command dead with his bodyguard with evidence that he was a spy for the government. His eyes lost their fanatic gleam and his once proud posture became that of a man with no hope. He seemed to age at least 20 years before my eyes and I realized that no amount of torture or pain would ever have the effect that the last hour had on him. I looked at him, "Ezvog Andrui, you are charged with high treason, conspiracy against the government and plotting to overthrow the government. You have been found guilty and your punishment is death." I removed the gag and he simply said, "Thank you." With a quick motion I cut his head clean from his shoulders and then went to all the leaders of the Rebellion except for the second in command and brended their foreheads with my skull ring. My final act was to leave the building and drop Ezvog's body and head at the foot of the government building. I then left the city of Caronas at dawn and headed west to the rendezvous point with the rising sun behind me.

When I got to the rendezvous point Naal was the only one there waiting for me with a crude bandage around one arm and Bianca and Völundr's absence confused me quite a bit." Where are Bianca and Völundr man? According to plan they were done right after you and I was the only one left in the city by dawn. Also, what happened to your arm man?" He nodded, "Lucky hit by a guy in one of the hideouts, he didn't live long enough to celebrate. As to why Bianca and Völundr aren't here, we had to go to the second rendezvous as our normal ship is on Caratacas picking up Ariella, Phoenix and Sophia so we had to get a different ship which is slightly larger." I nodded at Naal and shadow traveled to the second rendezvous point. When I got there, I saw both Bianca and Völundr talking together quietly under a tree and, myself being a curious kind of person, I shadow traveled to a branch above them. "I really like her Bianca, I really do but I don't know how to ask her." She patted his arm, "It's okay Völundr, I'm sure she'll say yes." Right then Naal walked out of the woods and I didn't find out who they were talking about, I shadow traveled behind the tree and walked out, Bianca looked at me, "How long have you been there Nico?" I shrugged, "Just got there Bianca, trying to focus my location to a member of the Shadows." Suddenly a roar filled our ears and a starship slightly bigger than the one used by the Shadows landed on the ground next to us. It was a beautiful ship with lines of black, grey and camo against a red background, it had better stealth technology than the Shadows ship, stronger armor than the Paragons ship and more powerful engines than the Trackers ship. A door opened with a hiss on the side of the ship, a ladder popped out from the side and three people climbed down. There were two girls and a guy, the guy had full Paragon armor on with forest green trim, one girl had Tracker armor with sea blue trim and the other girl had Shadow armor on with purple and green trim. Naal waked over to the three people buig hugs then turned to us, "Okay guys, these are Jake Woods, Tori Pond and Lee, Jake, Tori and Lee, these are Völundr Enok, Nico Di Angelo and Bianca Di Angelo." Jake was the type of person who were dangerous and they knew it, he had blond hair, grass green eyes and looked like a combination of Luke and Jason. He had two swords, one was a pure silver scimitar with stygian iron edges and the other was a celestial bronze longsword. He had an aquamarine shirt, brown jacket, jeans and black Nike shoes on. Tori had sea blue eyes, was around 5'9" and had long black hair tat turned dark blue near the end and had it in two ponytails. She had a dark blue hairpin shaped like a flower in the right side of her hair and a charm bracelet on each arm with a sword charm on each. She had black converse, jeans and a light blue shirt with a pug on it. Lee had a pair of stygian iron daggers at her side and had a slightly baggy black shirt and skin tight black pants on as well as black Nikes. Her hair was a dark violet, at first I thought it was black, she had royal blue eyes that seemed to glow and her hair covered her left eye and is in a braid, her skin was pale with a slight Hispanic tinge and she had some freckles on her nose. After introductions we climbed into the ship and man, it was pretty sick on the inside with smooth void metal panels with astral steel and cosmic silver inlays. Naal looks at Jake with some curiosity, "Normally a simple pick up wouldn't be enough to pull you guys off your post." Jake nodded with a slightly worried look, "Naal, we have a possible Code Amber situation. Picking you guys up was just a side stop on our way to Alagor." Naal's eyes widened slightly, which for anyone else is a yell of surprise. "Well then, has another shitstorm started?" Tori shrugged, "Dunno, it was about five Santhak scout ships and a Kranthok cruiser somewhere behind them." As we started our journey to the Chaos Headquarters on Alagor, all I could think about was the worried look on Naal's face and the look of shock on Völundr's.

Thalia's POV

Steel flashed and rang as I dueled Zoe in one of the training rooms. It was a fairly intense fight as we were equally matched for weapons with two astral steel hunting knives each. However, when it came to experience, I was so outclassed it wasn't even funny. I leaned back as a knife whipped by my face and I barely parried the second knife aimed at my ribs. Zoë effortlessly blocked all my stabs and slaves and rolled under the one attack that would have definitively won the fight for me. The next few minutes were a blur of blades and terror until first one of my knives then the other were knocked from my hands. Just as Zoë was about to deal the duel ending blow we heard a cough from the doorway. "Chaos wants everyone in the throne room as soon as possible." I turned and saw Raiden walk out the door and turn toward the throne room. Zoë and I looked at each other and shrugged, I stood up, retrieved my knives and we headed for the meeting.

When we got to the throne room I saw that the only people missing were Elizabeth, who was on a short recon on Laromac, as well as pretty much the entirety of the Shadows who as far as I knew, Naal, Nico, Bianca and Völundr were on Silbynan stopping a rebellion and Ariella, Sophia and Phoenix were on Caratacas hunting down a group of bandits. Just as I mused over how the missions were going the door opened and Ariella, Sophia and Phoenix walked in with the rest of the Shadows and three other people and a hologram of Elizabeth popped up at her chair. Chaos stood, "Thank you all for coming, I take it your missions were successful Naal?" He nodded, "Ezvog is done and the bandits are vulture food." Chaos continued, "Normally this would be the end of the meeting but I think some introductions are in order." He motioned to the three people I didn't know. "These three people are Jake Woods, son of Gaea, Tori Pond, daughter of Poseidon and Lee, daughter of Hecate. They are the most veteran Soldiers after Raiden, Naal and Elizabeth. For the past 600 years they have patrolled the Gateway systems reporting back every 50 years or so. They alerted me only recently, perhaps 20 years ago, that Qithik activity was up and just a couple days ago found a curious amount of Qithik on radar. Here is an audio and visual representation of what they saw." A radar appeared in the middle of the room and we could hear Jake, Tori and Lee talking. "Well, seems like the sensors near Biranon are getting some activity, might as well check it out." For the next few minutes were just them making small talk and joking around, then the tone changed as blips started appearing on the screen. "Okay, we have one contact, roughly the same shape as a Santhak, wait make that a second contact, also a Santhak. Wow this is some serious stuff here we have three, no four Santhaks, never mind make that five Santhaks out there and shit it looks like there's a Kranthok behind them." Lee's voice cuts in, "We better let Chaos know." Tori responds, "Might as well do it in person as we need to pick up Naal and some Shadows on Silbynan." Just as the recording stops I hear Tartarus whisper, "It can't be." Chaos looks at him sharply, "What do you mean Tartarus?" He points to where the recording was, "Replay the last ten seconds of the radar." When there were only a couple seconds left he yelled, "Stop" The recording froze and in one corner we could clearly see a blip that was much larger and oddly shaped. Tartarus pointed to it, "That is a Morthik battleship, it can carry thousands of Qithik troops and supplis and the only time they are used is when the Qithik want to conquer and destroy." Chaos looked worried, "That means that Qithik have invaded and all we can do is wait."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**So anyway, I wrote that chapter by hand then typed it out on my computer when I got home from camp. Remember that I would love more OCs, if you submitted one for the old story and haven't told me please do so. Here is a list of unclaimed OCs:**

**Miles Norman**

**Raquel Arianna Gutierrez**

**Audrey Spectrum**

**Sophia Elizabeth Carstairs**

**Raiden**

**Elizabeth Winstor**

**Phoenix Ashes**

**Jamie Kene**

**Naal**

**Please let me know if you made these OCs and remember that for the romantic interests section it is now other OCs only as I have picked out pairings for Percy, Nico and Thalia.**

**See you next chapter**


	7. The Return

**Hey guys, Deathe Wolfe here. Since I'm on vacation and don't have my laptop, I have much more time for writing as I can't use video gaming as procrastination. Anyway, after the next chapter it will be the deadline for the OC submission but don't worry, I will probably give a long break before then for any last minute submissions. Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would have published BoO already and started on the new series**

* * *

Percy's POV

Wow, that was pretty unexpected but it's good to see that Nico's mission was successful, don't tell him but I was slightly worried about my little cousin. Chaos continued speaking, "I would like to speak to Raiden, Naal and Elizabeth, the rest of you can return to whatever you were doing." I checked my watch to see how many credits I had and headed over to the shop to see if I could get a new keyboard for my computer. A few days later I was in the Paragon arena and I chose a training mode I had done before where the person you or people you care for the most is trapped in the middle of the arena while you fight swarms of Qithik to save them. I normally ended up saving Nico or Thalia but when I started it up I got a shock at who I was saving. I completed the rounds as fast as possible, not easy when your as powerful as me, and just after it finished Audrey Spectrum walked into the arena. "Percy, Chaos wants to see you in the throne room, something about past experience." I nod and sheath Valor and Honor before walking out of the arena. When I got to the throne room, the only people there were Chaos, Raiden, Naal, Thalia, Elizabeth, Nico, Zoë, Bianca and Luke. Chaos addressed us, "Unfortunately, the Soldiers and the Chaos Army are not strong enough to hold back a Qithik army if they invade during the next three months. The elemental Primordials such as Gaea, Ouranos, Aether, Erebus, Pontus, Nyx, Thalassa and Hemera are summoning their elemental armies but those won't be very powerful for a while and the other primordials are going to different planets warning them and gathering help but again that will take time. Sadly, our only option for the next few months at least is Olympus, Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter." He held up his hand as we started to protest, "Yes I know you hate those places but would you rather be their for a few months, a year at most probably or lose to the Qithik?" That shut us up pretty quickly as no one wanted to lose to the Qithik. He looked at all of us, "We will warn the Olympians in two days, if you want to use a codename to hide your identity you can do so." I left the meeting with a sinking feeling of hatred, dread and regret. My thought was _Oh boy, wouldn't this be fun. _I decided to go kill more holographic Qithik while I thought of a good codename.

Annabeth's POV

Ugh, yet another boring meeting that I had to attend as an immortal camper. I really wish I could be making out wit Anthony right now but instead had to listen to the Olympians act like a bunch of little kids. Zeus was getting yelled at by Hera over yet another demigod child of his, mother and Poseidon were continuing their normal arguments about Athens and Medusa, Apollo and Ares were arguing over ranged versus melee combat, Artemis and Aphrodite were 'discussing' love, Hermes was on his phone going through the thousands of emails he had, Hephaestus was tinkering, Dionysus was reading a wine magazine and Demeter, Hades and Hestia were all facepalming at most of the Olympians childishness. Right before our eyes a hole opened up and ten people stepped through. One was dressed in a suit that was black with white specks, three had full steel armor on, three had camo leather on and three had black leather and hoods on. **(A.N. Ok, quick description: Shadows armor is like the Nightingale armor from Skyrim but without the cloak and a hood instead of a helmet, Tracker armor is basically just the same but brown and green camo and a simple helmet that just covers the top, back and sides of the head, no faceguard but for now they do have disguises and the Paragons armor is like the Stormwind guard armor in looks. Sorry for not saying this earlier.)**

Percy's POV

My blood boiled upon seeing _her _and _him _sitting there like they were better than anyone else and that they were king and queen of the world.

Thalia's POV

I can't believe that bitch is looking at us like were an inferior species or a bug to be stepped on or some creature beneath noticing.

Nico's POV

Looking around I can take in the emotions of the Soldiers who used to be here: Zoë is close to crying and is also pretty pissed, Bianca is like me in which we both have hatred for what they did to Percy and Thalia and Luke, Thalia and Percy are enraged enough to want to rip the Poseidon and Athena cabins apart and shove the pieces down Annabeth and Anthony's throats.

Returning to Annabeth's POV

Zeus rose to his feet, master bolt in hand, "Who dares intrude upon an Olympian meeting?" He roared, "Speak now or feel my wrath!" The figure in the front laughed, "Really Zeus, this is how you treat your great-great grandfather? I must say, your 'council' seems to act a bit childish." Everyone was confused at what he said, when did the Olympians have a great-great grandfather? Hestia was the first to understand what she said and she fell to one knee, "Lord Chaos, to what do we owe the honor of you visiting us?" He smiled slightly, "It's good to see at least one of you still remember me. Anyway, the reason why we are here is because we have received word that an army is on the move." He waved his hand and a hologram of a figure with spindly arms and legs, bulging eyes and antennae appeared in the center of the room. **(A.N. Qithik look very much like mantid from World of Warcraft) **"This is an image of a Qithik, they are a race that originated from the planet Qithiakas, they developed two abilities that proved to be a terrifying combination: they could hypnotize other creatures, effectively mind controlling them, and they could absorb the life force of dying immortals and gain they're powers and abilities. They ravaged the immortals on their planet, grew immensely intelligent and started conquering planet after planet and absorbing a nearly continual stream of powers. Now then, eventually only twelve star systems were left and the most powerful immortals of each, the Primordials, joined forces to rouse me from my slumber. Sadly, two star systems were captured and the spell was so powerful that all the Primordials except the twelve from Earth were consumed entirely by the magic. I sent the Qithik back to their home planet and the Primordials created copies of themselves so they could aid me in my fight against the Qithik and the Norse gods pledged their aid as well as they were the only ones to remember me. I gathered up people who were forgotten but still had honor in them to join me as Soldiers of Chaos. For thousands of years we have protected everyone from the Qithik and we now know that they have amassed a colossal army to take the last ten star systems. They will most likely strike here as Earth is the only planet left with immortals but they will also have to go through several planets first. I came here with some of my Soldiers to warn you and to offer help, will you accept our help against the Qithik, not only here on Earth but on any planet that we might have to fight them on, possibly including Qithiakas itself?"

Anthony spoke up, "We don't need your help, we have me, the greatest hero ever." Chaos looked at him then laughed, "If you are the greatest hero ever then we have a problem, you are a selfish, conceited, backstabbing weakling who always hides behind others and takes all the glory. Here, if you can defeat one of my Soldiers in single combat then we will leave and you can lead your tiny force against the Qithik unless you provide me with one good reason to stay, if my Soldier wins however, you will have to accept our help and your force will become one part of my army. But first let my Soldiers introduce themselves so you know who you are up against." The leading figure in armor stepped forward, he had a black and white trim on his armor, "I'm Raiden, son of Chaos, leader of the Paragons, the close quarters division." The leading figure in camo with a sky blue trim stepped forward, "I'm Elizabeth Winstor, daughter of Zeus, leader of the Trackers, the long range and guerilla warfare division." The leading figure in black with a grey trim stepped forward, "I'm Naal, son of Brunhildr, leader of the Shadows, the recon and assassination division." The two other Paragons stepped forward, one had a green trim and the other had a sea green trim, "I'm Viper and this is Hurricane, we're both members of the Paragons." The two Trackers stepped up one with a silver trim and one with electric blue, "I'm Astral and this is Tempest, we're both members of the Trackers." Finally the two members of the Shadows, one with red trim and one with white trim stepped up, "I'm Ghost and this is Reaper, we're both members of the Shadows."

Anthony snorted, "What kind of names are Viper, Hurricane, Astral, Tempest, Ghost and Reaper?" Chaos replied, "Simple, they're codenames, they don't want you guys to know who they are. Now then, are you going to pick your opponent or are you going to chicken out?" Anthony glared at Chaos, "I'll fight Hurricane, he's probably pretty weak so I can beat him then go win the stupid war." All the other Soldiers started laughing then one of them made a bunch of comfy chairs for them and some popcorn as well. I felt so angry that these people would treat this fight like some form of entertainment! They should be terrified of what Anthony would do to this Hurricane person, I mean who could stand up to the best fighter ever? That's right, no one or else they would be the best and Anthony wouldn't be the best which is impossible. After all, Anthony killed a hellhound with no training and who could top that, not even Percy could beat that kind of skill. Hurricane just walked into the center of the room and pulled out two swords with strange runes engraved on the sides and he looked at Anthony, leaned one sword against his leg and gave Anthony the universal 'come at me' gesture.

No ones POV **(A.N. Sorry if fight scene sucks, first real attempt at a fight that lasts more than a few lines.)**

Anthony charged directly at Hurricane without even trying to look for a weak point and, well, it didn't end well. Hurricane had intentionally leaned Honor, the lighter sword, against his leg when he gestured at Anthony and when they were around fifteen feet apart Hurricane kicked his leg and send the sword hurtling towards Anthony's chest. He swung his sword, Wavebreaker, to one side to deflect Honor but never saw the follow up swing by Hurricane that sent him stumbling back with golden ichor dripping from his chest. When he charged again, Hurricane deftly sidestepped him and kept moving towards where Honor was laying after Anthony hit it. Anthony laughed, "Are you too scared to fight me? You're more of a weakling than my idiot half-brother, Percy Jackson, was!" Hurricane's eyes narrowed behind the slits of his visor and his mouth curled into an insane snarl of hatred. When Anthony charged for the third time he was given a taste of Hurricane's full rage, he attempted to slice the Soldier's head from his shoulders but was parried by Honor. This went one for a while with Anthony receiving numerous cuts and stabs until they were standing in the center of the room and the other Soldiers were getting impatient. Viper stood up, "Come on Hurricane, finish him already." Hurricane laughed but it was an emotionless laugh, "I intend to." He swung Honor at the arrogant godling who had ruined his life 500 years before and when Anthony parried the strike he brought Valor down as hard as possible on top of Wavebreaker and snapped the blade just above the crosspiece. He dropped Valor and picked Anthony up by the front of his shirt and lifted Honor, "I don't need this to deal with scum like you." He muttered so only Anthony could hear him and dropped Honor to the ground. He clenched his fist and punched Anthony in the chest as hard as possible, sending him flying across the room into a pillar before he dropped to the ground unconscious. Chaos stepped into the middle of the room, "I believe that Hurricane won that fight without question." The gods could only nod, speechless that anyone could be so skilled with a pair of swords and that the same person could be strong enough to send someone flying that far.

Chaos continued speaking, "I think it would be a good idea if we were to go to Camp Half-Blood and announce our presence there." Zeus stood, "Of course Lord Chaos, I think that the Olympians should also be there in case the campers take your arrival the wrong way." The Olympians, except Artemis who quickly went to get her Hutners first, all teleported to Camp Half-Blood while Chaos opened another portal for the Soldiers. When they got to the dining pavilion, the gods had already gathered every single camper from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter as well as the Hunters there to meet the nine Soldiers who were going to stay at Camp Half-Blood for this part of the war. Zeus coughed, "Alright demigodsand hunters, I'm sure you are all wondering why we called you here. It turns out that a war is going to happen soon and one of the main targets is Earth. Now we are not strong enough or numerous enough to stand against the enemy so we have had help offered to us by Chaos, Lord of the Universe." All the demigods gasped and bowed before Chaos before he smiled at them and motioned for them to rise, "No need to bow campers, I do not like to stand on such formality. These nine Soldiers will be staying at camp for the next while, probably a month at least, and in a week or so the rest of the Soldiers will be arriving at camp. I trust you will treat them with respect because if you lies them off, well, let's just say it won't be pretty. They will now introduce themselves." The three leaders stepped forward, "I'm Raiden, son of Chaos, leader of the Paragons, the close quarters division, these two in armor are Viper and Hurricane." Viper and Hurricane both nodded at the campers before Elizabeth spoke, "I'm Elizabeth Winstor, daughter of Zeus, leader of the Trackers, the long range division and these are Astral and Tempest." Astral and Tempest both waved and then it was Naal's turn' "I'm Naal, son of Brunhildr, leader of the Shadows, the recon division and these two are Ghost and Reaper." They both waved at the campers and Chaos turned to them, "I think it's time for the Soldiers to look at their accommodations for camp." They turned to see a huge three story cabin made of void metal with the universe moving on it. Chaos created his portal but before he left he turned, "I trust that my Soldiers will participate in Friday's game of Capture the Flag."

* * *

**Welp, another chapter done and it's kind of nice being able to post two chapter within a week. A little summer treat for you guys from me. Also, I will not be doing any work on the story during the week after next as I am going to a camp that will not give me much time to write.**

**These are the OCs that have not yet been claimed from the fist posting of the story:**

**Miles Norman**

**Raquel Arianna Gutierrez**

**Audrey Spectrum**

**Sophia Elizabeth Carstairs**

**Elizabeth Winstor**

**Phoenix Ashes**

**Jamie Kene**

**If you could review or PM me if one of those OCs are yours and please read and review everyone!**

**See you next chapter**


	8. Author's Note

Crap, I am really sorry for the lack of updating guys. I kinda got jumped by writer's block a few days before school started and grade 11 has some insane homework at times. I also have a lot of creative juices flowing, however they don't seem to be channeling into the story. I'm putting the story on temporary hold but don't worry, I will continue. In the meantime I may or may not start up some new stories (partially for an outlet to let some PJO creativeness in) but I should be getting some ideas when BoO comes out. Again, I am really sorry about the lack of production on my part and I hope to be able to get some new stuff out soon.

Deathe Wolfe


End file.
